


What Took You So Long?

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [26]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cute boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick gets one more chance with Jonathan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Took You So Long?

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 26/30  
> AU Prompt: Time Travel

Why did he always have to screw things up?  Patrick drops down to his couch and lets out a heavy breath.  This is definitely not the first time he’s made Jonathan walk out on him.  However, it could certainly be the last.  Patrick covers his face at that thought.  Why couldn’t he just let himself love Jonathan?  Why did he always panic when Jonathan told him he loved him? 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Patrick?” he mutters.  “He’s never going to forgive you for this one.”

 

“You could change it.”

 

Patrick stands up quickly at the sound of the voice.  “Who the fuck are you?”

 

The man sitting in the chair across the room chuckles.  “Doesn’t matter.  But if you still want to be with him, I can help.”

 

“Yeah?  And how would you do that?”

 

“I can take you back to just before he gave you the ultimatum.  You only have one shot, but you can fix it.  You can still have him.”

 

“What do I have to do?”

 

“Just say what you want.”

 

“I want him.”

 

“Are you willing to go back?”

 

“If it means getting him back, I’ll do anything.”  Patrick flinches back when there’s a bright light.  He shades his eyes, trying to see what was going on.  The next thing he realizes is that he’s sitting beside Jonathan at the park.  This was it; this is where it ended.

 

“Paddy, something has to change,” Jonathan says.  He reaches over and takes Patrick’s hand.  “If you can’t admit this…”  He sighs as he looks over.  “…at least to me, then I have to let go.  I can’t continue like this.  You know how I feel about you.  And every time I tell you, you find some reason that you can’t say anything back.  I need to know.  If you don’t love me, just tell me.  But…”

 

“I do,” Patrick interrupts.  _Okay, that’s a start.  Now continue._

 

“You do?”

 

He nods slowly as he meets Jonathan’s gaze.  “Yes.  I love you, Johnny.”  _Keep going._   “I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before.  I just… I was scared.  But I love you.”

 

Jonathan leans over and kisses him.  “Damn it, what took you so long?”

 

**The End**


End file.
